finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Harp (weapon type)
Harps are a recurring weapon type in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are used exclusively by Bards. Most individual harps are recurring. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Harps can be equipped by the Bard job class. In the 3D version, different harps play a different song when used with the Sing command. List of harps: *Madhura Harp *Loki Harp *Lamia Harp *Dream Harp *Apollo Harp (3D) Final Fantasy IV Edward is the only one who can equip harps. In the 2D versions, Edward needs to equip a harp to be able to use Bardsong. List of harps: *Dream Harp *Lamia Harp *Apollo's Harp *Requiem Harp *Loki's Lute Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward is the only one who can equip harps, and must be equipped with one to use Bardsong. List of harps: *Dream Harp *Silver Harp *Lamia Harp *Dark Harp *Muse Harp *Apollo's Harp *Loki's Harp *Blood Harp (Dummied) Final Fantasy V Harps can be equipped by Freelancers and Bards. They deal full damage even from the back row. The Apollo Harp deals damage based on the attacker's Magic stat and the defender's Resistance/Magic Defense, while other harps deal percentile damage based on the target's current HP, and automatically fail against Heavy-type monsters (such as most bosses). List of harps: *Silver Harp *Dream Harp *Lamia's Harp *Apollo's Harp Final Fantasy VII Harps are not equippable weapons, but rather key items. List of harps: *Earth Harp *Lunar Harp Final Fantasy XI Harps are an equippable weapon for Bards, and are known as string instruments. List of harps: *Harp *Maple Harp *Military Harp *Rose Harp *Lamia Harp *Ebony Harp *Nursemaid's Harp *Mythic Harp *Sorrowful Harp *Angel Lyre *Cythara Angelica *Daurdabla *Vihuela *Pyf Harp *Langeleik *Oneiros Harp *Crooner's Cithara Final Fantasy Tactics Harps can only be equipped by Bards. Interestingly, when attacking with a harp, the bard will briefly play the beginning of the famous "Prelude" track of the ''Final Fantasy series before damaging the enemy. List of harps: *Lamia's Harp *Bloodstring Harp *Faerie Harp ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Harps are included in the instrument category of weapons and are equippable by moogle Animists and nu mou Beastmasters. List of harps: *Blood Strings *Fairy Harp Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Harps are again included as instruments, and are equippable by Bards, Beastmasters and Animists. List of harps: *Lamia Harp *Faerie Harp *Shining Lute Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Harps can be equipped by all jobs, but are best suited for the Bard, Elementalist, and Musician crowns. Harps give an increase in magic-based stats and also deal more damage to flying enemies. List of harps: *Harp *Flowing Harp *Great Tree Harp *Darkening Harp *Shining Harp *Burning Harp *Stunning Harp *Whispering Harp *Quaking Harp *Angel Harp *David's Harp *Lamia Harp *Apollo's Harp Final Fantasy Dimensions List of harps: *Silver Harp *Dream Harp *Golden Harp *Lamia Harp *Fairie Harp *Orpheus Harp *Muse Harp *Crystal Harp *Mermaid Harp *Apollo Harp *Loki's Lute Final Fantasy All the Bravest Harps can be equipped by the Geomancer, Bard, Moogle, and Pig. *Lamia's Harp *Apollo Harp Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Harps are a type of instrument weapon. Category:Instruments Category:Weapon types